


The Last Dream

by Luciaexe



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Necrophilia, Other, Straight To Hell, WTF did I write, really bad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciaexe/pseuds/Luciaexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunter kills Gehrman in an unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember I wrote this 3'o clock in the morning after being brutally tortured by Gehrman for 3 hours. 
> 
> I'm still going straight to hell. 
> 
> Read at your own risk.

Gehrman is a mysterious figure from the start. The hunter has always been wary of him, but not enough to actually wave the cleaver. 

He is glad that he waited.

He is a changed man after this endless nightmare, he no longer fear those maddened creatures. However, in the end, his guide turns into the biggest monster. 

Even with his missing leg, Gehrman moves like a cyclone, a blink and he is right infront of you. He cannot imagine what the man was like when he was young and whole, must be an incredible sight. 

"Argh!"

It is truly a fight that tolerates no distraction. Hunter's wondering thoughts earned him a long slash across the chest.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he jumps back from the burial blade roaring just inches away from his face and shots the old hunter square on the chest. German staggers for a moment, and the hunter catches the chance and delivers his final hit. 

Gehrman falls forward onto his hands and knees.  
"Go a head then, the hunt is over, set me free."

Still panting, the hunter raises his weapon, after a moment that feels like forever, shoves it into the ground beside the dying man.

He steps forward and flips Gehrman over. His hat falls to the ground, silver hair wet with blood, eyes weirdly full of relieve and satisfaction.

"Ah, you are turning into a beast after all ."

Something is boiling inside him, pressure is building up, desperately looking for an outlet. At the same time, he feels like a chunk of him is missing. The pain and the thirst is almost unbearable. 

Driven by the madness, he buries his teeth into the human flesh under his hand, so fragile now, strangely emitting an addicting smell. 

He tears the fabric off to expose more of the greying skin, and dives into it. Blood thundering in his ears, red clouding his vision. His cock is hard now, throbbing inside his pants.

He tears off his own clothes as well, and thrusts into the opening of the warm flesh he opened minutes ago. Blood is oozing out of the wound, covering his crotch and abdomen, making everything slippery. He simply follows his instinct , fucking harder and harder without any rhythm. He can even feel Gehrman's broken rib cutting open the skin on his thigh. An extreme pleasure is building in his lower back, he howls when he reaches his climax inside the bloody mess.

The body stopped moving a long time ago. He pants over the dead man, breaths in air filled with the coppery taste.

His mind is slowly coming back. He takes off his remaining scraps of clothes, picks up his saw cleaver, and walks towards the hunter workshop. 

He knows he'll never be able to wake up again.


End file.
